Cher fils
by Mindell
Summary: Gabriel Agreste était pensif. Adrien était parfait, c'était une certitude. En temps normal, Gabriel se serait certainement félicité d'avoir réussi à façonner un héritier correspondant autant à ses attentes et étant aussi digne de représenter la prestigieuse famille Agreste. Mais aujourd'hui, il se demandait s'il n'avait pas commis une terrible erreur.


Gabriel Agreste était pensif.

Alors que la nuit était déjà tombée depuis plusieurs heures sur la capitale, le styliste le plus renommé de Paris était encore assis dans son bureau situé dans l'un des étages du principal bâtiment de sa florissante entreprise. C'était une pièce austère, dont le mobilier froid et épuré reflétait à merveille la personnalité de son propriétaire. Tout y était gris, blanc ou noir, à l'exception notable des multiples portraits de son fils unique qui ornaient trois des murs de l'imposante salle, tous pris à l'occasion de diverses campagnes publicitaires.

Le regard de Gabriel erra un instant sur ces chatoyantes images, dont les vives couleurs tranchaient de façon remarquable avec le reste de son bureau. Partout on y voyait Adrien, ses yeux d'un vert électrique semblant percer l'objectif tandis que ses cheveux blonds capturaient naturellement le moindre rayon de lumière. Avec les années, les rondeurs de l'enfance encore autrefois visibles sur son visage d'adolescent avaient fait place à des traits plus marqués qui faisaient aujourd'hui le bonheur des photographes. Sa mâchoire était parfaitement dessinée et ses pommettes artistiquement découpée, tandis que son profil était ciselé avec tant de délicatesse qu'on aurait pu le croire sculpté par un artiste de génie.

En plus de posséder un physique plus qu'avantageux, le jeune homme avait également l'avantage non négligeable de faire partie de ces gens qui étaient réellement capables de transmettre des émotions au travers d'une simple photographie. Il ne se contentait pas de porter les vêtements, il les faisait vivre, avec un succès toujours renouvelé. Ainsi, au fil des ans, Adrien s'était peu à peu imposé comme le modèle phare de toutes les collections masculines de Gabriel, faisant au passage l'unanimité dans le milieu pour son sérieux et son professionnalisme.

Bien que son orgueil et une certaine forme de pudeur ne l'empêchent de le lui avouer, Gabriel Agreste savait qu'il avait de quoi être fier de son unique héritier. Adrien était la perfection réincarnée, satisfaisant à merveille les hautes exigences de son strict père. Il était devenu un homme accompli, menant de front et avec un égal succès de brillantes études et une non moins éblouissante carrière.

En temps normal, Gabriel se serait certainement félicité d'avoir réussi à façonner un héritier correspondant autant à ses attentes et étant aussi digne de représenter la prestigieuse famille Agreste.

Pourtant, en ce jour précis, quelque chose le dérangeait, quelque chose dont il avait mis un certain temps à déterminer la teneur exacte. Et Gabriel Agreste n'aimait pas être dérangé, encore moins par une simple impression, aussi fugitive soit-elle.

D'autant plus que loin d'être passager, ce sentiment s'était peu à peu diffusé en lui tout au long de la journée, s'insinuant dans les moindres recoins de son esprit et refusant férocement de disparaître malgré les fermes tentatives de Gabriel pour l'ignorer de son mieux.

* * *

Laissant échapper un léger reniflement de dépit, le célèbre styliste tourna son regard vers l'écran de son ordinateur, sur lequel tournait en boucle une vidéo tournée plus d'une dizaine d'années auparavant. Celle d'un joyeux pique-nique en famille, au milieu d'un champ où s'épanouissait une myriade de fleurs sauvages aux couleurs éblouissantes.

Une vidéo où Adrien et sa mère riaient aux éclats, se serrant dans les bras l'un de l'autre et adressant de lumineux sourire à la personne qui tenait la caméra entre ses mains.

La dernière vidéo de sa femme encore vivante.

Gabriel poussa un lourd soupir. Il avait été étrangement sentimental durant toute la journée, et il savait exactement pourquoi.

Sa femme.

Aujourd'hui était l'anniversaire de leur rencontre.

Pas celui de leur premier rendez-vous, ni celui de leur mariage, mais bien celui du jour où ses yeux s'étaient posés pour la première fois sur cette admirable jeune fille blonde qui avait aussitôt volé son cœur.

Après avoir mis la vidéo en pause, Gabriel tendit la main vers l'écran, traçant de ses longs doigts les contours du sourire de sa femme. Un sourire qu'il aurait pu redessiner les yeux fermés tant il en connaissait par cœur la moindre courbe, les moindres fossettes.

Le même sourire que celui d'Adrien, songea-t-il non sans une certaine mélancolie.

Non, se reprit-il avec lucidité. Le même que celui d'Adrien, _avant_.

Gabriel n'arrivait même plus à se rappeler de la dernière fois que le jeune homme avait éclaté en sa présence d'un aussi rire franc que celui qui illuminait son visage sur la vidéo. Adrien avait toujours été un enfant relativement calme, mais il avait aussi été un garçon impulsif et respirant la joie de vivre. Sous la stricte éducation de Gabriel, il s'était transformé peu à peu en quelqu'un de sérieux, dont le sang-froid irréprochable n'autorisait pas le moindre débordement. Ses joyeux rires avaient été remplacés peu à peu par des sourires parfaitement maitrisés tandis que ses réactions ne laissaient place à aucune spontanéité, son sérieux lui permettant de faire honneur à la resplendissante réputation de la maison Agreste.

Exactement le résultat que Gabriel avait implacablement recherché.

Exactement la cause de ce sentiment dérangeant qui l'avait tenaillé toute la journée.

Exactement la raison pour laquelle il se sentait le cœur étrangement lourd en observant le visage rieur d'Adrien sur cette vieille vidéo.

Bien que n'hésitant pas à le faire à chaque fois que cela s'avérait nécessaire, Gabriel n'aimait pas se remettre en question, et encore moins au sujet de l'éducation de son fils unique.

Mais aujourd'hui il doutait, se demandant s'il n'avait pas commis une terrible erreur.

Adrien était parfait, c'était une certitude.

Parfaitement parfait.

Et très probablement parfaitement différent de l'homme qu'il serait devenu si Gabriel Agreste n'avait pas imprimé aussi profondément sa marque dans sa personnalité.

Il avait passé des années à modeler soigneusement la moindre des attitudes de son fils à sa convenance, profitant de la soif de reconnaissance de ce dernier pour le plier à sa volonté et créer ainsi un héritier correspondant en tout point à ses ambitieuses exigences.

Pour le bien d'Adrien, était-il alors persuadé.

Pour le préparer à affronter au mieux le monde extérieur une fois adulte.

Pour qu'il puisse se montrer fort s'il venait à se retrouver brusquement seul, à présent que sa mère avait déjà disparu.

Mais aujourd'hui, Gabriel n'était plus certain d'avoir fait le bon choix. Il repassa de nouveau la vidéo de son fils à peine adolescent adressant de sincères et lumineux sourires à la caméra, se demandant avec une culpabilité de plus en plus écrasante s'il n'avait pas purement et simplement détruit la personnalité d'Adrien, la faisant disparaître au profit d'un personnage artificiellement monté de toute pièce pour servir ses propres ambitions.

Il arrêta une fois de plus la vidéo au moment exact où le visage irradiant de bonheur de sa femme apparaissait.

Est-ce qu'elle aurait approuvé ce qu'il avait fait de leur fils ? Aurait-elle été heureuse qu'il ait méticuleusement transformé cet enfant au rire si facile en un être d'une perfection telle qu'elle était tout sauf naturelle ?

Rien n'était moins sûr.

S'arrachant péniblement à ses mornes réflexions, le célèbre styliste parisien ferma la vidéo, avant d'éteindre son ordinateur. Il poussa un long soupir, se pinçant l'arête du nez tandis que la lumière crue tombant du plafond soulignait ses traits tirés. Gabriel était rarement d'humeur aussi lugubre, et cet état d'esprit ne lui plaisait guère. Lui qui était à présent tant habitué à combattre l'apparition de la moindre émotion prenait même comme une insulte personnelle le fait de se sentir aussi abattu.

Il se leva, se dirigeant à pas lents vers l'entrée de la pièce.

Demain, tout irait certainement mieux.

Demain, ces nostalgiques interrogations ce seraient sûrement évanouies dans la nuit, emportées par les rayons de soleil d'un jour qui ne serait pas l'anniversaire de sa rencontre avec sa femme. Et Gabriel serait certainement de nouveau entièrement satisfait de ce qu'était devenu son fils.

Il éteignit machinalement la lumière de son bureau en sortant, déambulant ensuite pensivement dans les couloirs pour la plupart déserts à cet heure tardive et évitant soigneusement de croiser ses rares employés encore présents.

Malgré lui, ses pensées revenaient sans cesses vers Adrien, le remord se faisant à chaque fois de plus en plus vivace alors qu'il repensait à la stricte enfance qu'il lui avait imposé.

Pour son bien, se répétait-il en tentant de se convaincre lui-même. Tout ça pour son bien.

Mais Gabriel savait pertinemment que lorsque sa femme était morte, son cœur était d'une certaine façon mort avec elle. Et n'en déplaise à son orgueil, il avait choisi de se dérober, s'abrutissant de travail pour tenter d'échapper à sa douleur et se montrant cruellement intransigeant avec son fils, exigeant de ce dernier qu'il se montre absurdement fort en dépit de son terrible deuil. Et les années passant, Gabriel s'était montré toujours plus strict, toujours plus distant, fuyant Adrien tout comme il avait fui la mort de l'amour de sa vie, incapable de sortir de cette spirale infernale qu'il avait lui-même amorcé.

Même s'il paraissait aujourd'hui épanoui, Adrien avait très certainement payé le prix fort de cette fuite en avant de son père.

Et l'enfant souriant qu'il était avait disparu, écrasé par l'ombre obéissante créée de toutes pièces par Gabriel.

* * *

Au détour d'un sombre couloir, Gabriel entendit un rire cristallin briser soudain le silence dans lequel était plongé le bâtiment, jaillissant d'une pièce d'où s'échappait également un rayon de lumière par la porte entrouverte. Alors qu'il poursuivait sa route, le styliste jeta distraitement un regard par l'ouverture, se demandant avec curiosité qui pouvait bien encore se trouver dans les locaux à une heure si tardive.

Il entraperçu une jeune femme brune qu'il identifia aussitôt, reconnaissant une stagiaire qui avait intégré l'une de ses équipes une quinzaine de jours auparavant. Dupain-Cheng… Marion ? Marine ? Quelque chose comme cela. Une étudiante prometteuse, selon les dires de son tuteur, et qui griffonnait furieusement à son bureau alors qu'elle ne comptait manifestement pas ses heures.

Gabriel s'apprêtait à continuer son chemin sans plus s'attarder sur la situation lorsqu'une seconde voix attira instantanément son attention.

Une voix masculine, rieuse et chaleureuse.

Une voix qui ressemblait étrangement à celle de son fils.

Revenant sur ses pas, le brillant styliste parisien se rapprocha discrètement, prenant garde à rester dissimulé dans les ombres tandis qu'il scrutait l'intérieur de la pièce de son perçant regard. Et ce qu'il y découvrit faillit lui arracher un hoquet de surprise en dépit du merveilleux sang-froid qui faisait d'ordinaire sa fierté.

La voix qu'il avait entendue était bien celle d'Adrien, mais à son immense stupéfaction, le jeune homme qu'il découvrait était bien loin de l'image propre et lisse qu'il lui présentait d'ordinaire. Adrien était plus ou moins assis dans un fauteuil, une jambe négligemment passée par-dessus l'un des accoudoirs tandis qu'il penchait son torse dans la direction opposée, approchant sa tête blonde de la jeune stagiaire aux côtés de laquelle il se trouvait.

Ses cheveux habituellement impeccablement coiffés lorsqu'il était en la présence de son illustre père étaient à présent plus ébouriffés que Gabriel ne les avait jamais vus, formant un chaotique amas de boucles dorées qui se dressaient de façon rebelle autour de son crâne. Cela ne semblait par ailleurs pas déranger Adrien outre mesure, le jeune homme passant nonchalamment ses doigts dans sa chevelure pour y semer le désordre un peu plus encore.

Mais plus que tout, c'est l'expression qui illuminait le visage de son héritier qui frappait Gabriel. Effacés, l'air sérieux admirablement maitrisé et les sourires compassés dont faisaient habituellement preuve son fils lorsqu'il était en sa compagnie. Non, là les yeux d'un vert brillant d'Adrien pétillaient de malice tandis qu'un rire espiègle s'attardait encore sur ses lèvres délicatement incurvées. Les commissures de sa bouche s'étirèrent un peu plus encore, dévoilant un franc sourire qui éclairait ses traits tel un chaleureux rayon de soleil.

Adrien dévorait du regard la jeune femme assise à ses côtés, son corps s'inclinant de plus en plus vers elle tandis qu'il semblait captivé par le spectacle qu'elle lui offrait. Ses yeux semblaient suivre le moindre contour de son visage, avant de descendre vers ses doigts fins qui s'acharnaient visiblement à tenter de mettre la touche finale à un croquis, puis de remonter à nouveau vers sa figure.

Lentement, il tendit la main dans sa direction, passant paresseusement ses doigts dans les boucles brunes qui cascadaient sur les épaules de la jeune femme.

\- « Ma Lady… », souffla-t-il avec tendresse.

Elle redressa la tête, ses yeux bleus légèrement fendus en amande trouvant aussitôt ceux d'Adrien.

\- « Laisse-moi encore seulement cinq minutes », répliqua-t-elle avec un doux sourire, replaçant machinalement derrière ses oreilles une des mèches de cheveux qu'Adrien venait de déranger. « J'ai presque fini. »

\- « Il ne te restait déjà plus que cinq minutes il y a cinq minutes », rétorqua Adrien en affichant une moue faussement boudeuse qui arracha un éclat de rire à sa compagne.

\- « Je fais au plus vite, chaton », répondit-elle joyeusement. « Promis. »

Alors qu'elle se penchait de nouveau sur son bureau pour faire courir son crayon sur le papier en un discret crissement, Adrien avait repris sa contemplation de sa compagne, un léger sourire dansant toujours sur ses lèvres.

Il fallut à peine une minute au jeune homme pour perdre encore une fois patience, ses doigts s'aventurant de nouveau en direction de la jeune femme pour s'attarder cette fois-ci sur la peau nue de son bras.

\- « Princesse… », reprit-il d'un ton presque plaintif.

Elle se tourna vers Adrien en poussant un léger soupir, mais les paroles qu'elle s'apprêtait à prononcer moururent au fond de sa gorge lorsqu'elle vit Adrien incliner légèrement la tête sur le côté, son visage s'éclairant d'un sourire où le charme se disputait à une franche impertinence. Elle éclata de rire, tendant la main vers lui pour ébouriffer affectueusement ses boucles blondes.

\- « Oh, chaton, tu es impossible !», s'esclaffa-t-elle alors que ses joues se paraient délicatement de rose.

\- « Je sais », répliqua Adrien d'un ton effronté tout en se redressant dans son fauteuil, « mais c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes. »

\- « Va savoir… », répondit malicieusement la jeune femme, un large sourire illuminant à présent son visage tandis qu'elle semblait incapable de détacher son regard de celui de son compagnon.

Le jeune homme enroula adroitement ses doigts autour du poignet de la jeune femme tandis que sa main libre se glissait le long de sa taille, la forçant ainsi à s'écarter doucement des croquis qu'elle tentait désespérément de finir pour la faire pivoter vers lui.

* * *

Gabriel Agreste recula, ne souhaitant pas observer plus longtemps le moment de complicité que partageaient son fils et sa jeune stagiaire, tout en songeant distraitement qu'il lui faudrait rapidement retrouver le prénom de celle qui avait visiblement capturé le cœur de son fils.

S'éloignant rapidement de la pièce, il poursuivit son chemin à travers les couloirs d'un pas léger, les craintes qu'il ressentait encore quelques instants plus tôt en grandes parties apaisées par la petite scène à laquelle il venait d'assister.

Si elle restait toujours hautement discutable, son influence n'avait cependant pas été suffisante pour briser la personnalité de son fils.

Lorsqu'il était avec lui, Adrien se comportait tel le fils sérieux, poli et réservé que Gabriel s'était méticuleusement appliqué à forger depuis des années. Mais manifestement, constatait le célèbre styliste avec un soulagement inattendu, c'était une façade que le jeune homme réservait à son père et à son entourage professionnel, se comportant de toute autre manière dès qu'il était hors de leur vue.

Le garçon plein de vie qu'était autrefois son fils n'avait pas disparu.

Il s'était appliqué à montrer à son père le visage qu'il voulait voir, à satisfaire ses exigences les plus absurdes, à lui faire honneur en toute occasion, mais il avait réussi à rester lui-même envers et contre tout.

Gabriel n'avait pas le moindre doute quant au fait que c'était la vraie nature d'Adrien qu'il avait entraperçue quelques instants plus tôt. Loin des yeux de son strict père, le jeune homme semblait redevenir le garçon rieur et expressif qu'il était dans son enfance, son visage s'animant de mille expressions que Gabriel ne lui avait plus vues depuis des années. Le cœur du styliste se faisait plus léger au souvenir des yeux d'Adrien pétillant de joie et de malice quelques minutes auparavant, toute réserve abandonnée alors que de francs sourires se dessinaient sur les lèvres du jeune homme.

Gabriel avait fait quelques pas de plus quand une réflexion le frappa soudain. S'arrêtant un instant au milieu du couloir, il laissa échapper un petit rire.

Adrien avait toujours le sourire de sa mère.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 _Voici un petit one-shot, je n'avais pas envie de me lancer dans une fic longue donc voilà ^^_

 _J'espère que cette histoire vous a plu, et merci de m'avoir lue :)_

* * *

 _ **Mini spoiler** à l'attention de celles et ceux qui ont lu **"Chute et conséquences"** :_

 _._

 _J'imagine bien cette scène se passer quelques années après la fin de la fic :) . On peut dire que c'est un peu l'épilogue caché xD !_

 _._


End file.
